


The Super Sour Fadinglewitz

by aika_max



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and the Chocolate Factory AU: Abe always wanted the golden ticket, but he didn't get one until he was an old man. Like any dutiful father, Henry brings him to the factory, but things just don't go as smooth as that river of chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Sour Fadinglewitz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kythe42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kythe42/gifts).



“Come on, pops! It’s a world of pure imagination. You know I always wanted to do this. When I was a kid, the golden ticket could have been mine if Joey Russo hadn’t cut ahead of me in line,” Abe reasoned with his father Henry.

“Okay, Abraham,” he said in that fatherly way where Henry was reaching for the last vestiges of his patience.

Together the two Morgan men went to the Wonka factory to fulfill Abe’s childhood dream. When asked, Abe gleefully told the suspicious proprietor that he was still a child at heart because he kept his innocence and wonder.

“Try this,” the candy maker told the assembled. “It’s the super sour fadinglewitz!”

“I’ve heard about this, dad,” Abe said excitedly. “It’s the most sour candy on the planet!”

Abe popped it into his mouth and was entranced at the completeness of the sour taste. Henry on the other hand started coughing. He pounded his chest with his fist but couldn’t dislodge the sour candy from his throat. He fainted to the ground before any candy factory emergency help could be administered.

Abe held his father’s hand as he died after choking on the hard candy. Mr. Wonka walked over to where Abe was in time to see Henry disappear completely.

“What just happened?” Wonka asked with disbelief.

“You’ll have to use your imagination,” Abe said with an uncertain smile.

“You don’t look very upset about it,” Wonka said as he studied the man.

“Oh, he has a way of turning up in the craziest places,” Abe told him as they ushered away into the boat that would take them out into the chocolate river.

As they travelled the river, Wonka warned the lucky ticket holders and their guests not to take any samples because he didn’t want to pollute the chocolate purity. He had barely finished his explanation when Henry popped up out of the chocolate river naked.

A woman screeched upon seeing him and covered her juvenile daughter’s eyes. Hissing, she asked, “Why is he naked?”

“What?” Abe countered. “Do you expect him to dive into the river fully clothed?”

“Security!” Wonka shouted.

Soon enough, Henry was pulled out of the chocolate river, hosed down to eliminate any chocolate that might have gotten into interesting unmentionable places. Then both he and Abraham were ejected from the factory.

Sighing, Abe said, “I can’t take you anywhere, dad.”

Henry didn’t comment, but he realized he could still taste the chocolate. It was much better than the super sour fadinglewitz that had killed him.


End file.
